Watching
by ReversedSam
Summary: Pointless fluffy drabble. FEMMESLASH, don't like? Please don't click.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

**A/N Completely pointless drabble that took far to long to write, been sitting there for weeks until I got a flash of inspiration tonight. Hope someone enjoys it.**

* * *

**Watching**

I'm doing it again. Watching her. It's been my favourite hobby for months now. It's like torture, but I can't help myself. I can't take my eyes of her. I don't want to. She's addictive.

I find myself distracted by her all the time. It's almost impossible for me to work a case with her. I can't concentrate on anything but her when she's around.

How am I supposed to work on evidence when she's next to me? When I could be watching her hands move, or fighting the urge to touch the strip of skin that appears when she's leaning over the table.

Today has been especially hard. We have a case together and I can't get my mind of her. Can't take my eyes of her. She looks incredible. Her new perfume is driving me crazy; it smells so good on her.

So I took myself off to the quietest lab I could find and try to forget she's even in the building. Because when I think about it, think about her being five minutes away, I have to find her. I actively seek her out, just to catch a glimpse.

Take right now, I should be working. But all I could think about was her. If I can't concentrate on the evidence I could make a mistake. So I took a break. I told myself I'd get some coffee and try to clear my head.

Of course what happened is the same thing that always happens. I'm looking for her. My stomach churning, palms sweaty, heart trying to beat its way out of my chest. All because I know I'll see her soon.

I'll ask if she has an update, even though I know she'd call me if she did. Still, I don't care, any excuse will do. I just need to see her, hear her voice.

When I turn the corner I come to a halt, my breath catching as my eyes settle on the object of my affection. I can feel the endorphins pumping through my body just at the sight of her.

She's in the lab with Hodges. She's bored, the look on her face makes that clear, but she's trying to humour him. My eyes move slowly down her body. She's perfect. I find myself looking at her hand as it rests on the curve of her hip.

I can see myself behind her, my hand in the same position hers is right now. Pulling her flush against me. I'd close my eyes and just feel her. The heat of her body pressed against mine, the smell of her perfume surrounding me. I know I wouldn't last long; I'd have to taste her. I'd lower my mouth to the smooth skin of her neck. Letting my tongue flick across her skin. I'd give anything to know how her skin tastes. I'd revel in her soft moans and whimpers she'd make as I devoured ever inch of skin I could.

I'm pulled back to reality by someone bumping into me. We both mumble an apology and as I return my eyes to her I see she's looking straight at me. The intensity of her gaze takes my breath away.

Impossible I know, but I'm scared she'll see exactly what I was thinking if I keep eye contact.

So I turn away. Head towards the locker room. I need to clear my head.

Once there I slump to the bench and bury my face in my handy. I can't go on like this. It's not healthy. I'm slowly but surely going insane. I don't eat, I don't sleep. I can't even concentrate on my work. All I see is her. I need to find a solution. And fast.

I don't even look up when the locker room door opens. That is until I feel a hand on mine. When I lift my head she's there, kneeling in front of me.

Her fingers trace across my cheekbones and along my jaw line. "So beautiful." She whispers. I can't even speak. I'm sure I must be daydreaming again. That is until she leans in and gently brushes her lips against mine.

The softest touch of her lips is all I need to bring me back to reality. I'm aware that this is neither the time, nor the place but I don't care. I need to feel her.

So I do, leaning in tentatively, giving her chance to stop me, I press my lips to hers, burying my fingers in her hair. I'm shaking. I can feel my whole body shaking. I can't decide if it's fear, shock, arousal or all three combined causing this reaction. But I don't care. My entire world has narrowed, there's just her.

I tease her bottom lip with my tongue, wanting more. Yet when I feel her open up to me, tongue meeting mine, I tear my lips away with a strangled moan. I'm seconds away from losing control; I can't let that happen here.

Once my breathing is under control I open my eyes. I'm greeted by a breathtaking smile, one which I can do nothing but return.

Her voice is soft as she speaks to me. "No more watching Sara. It's time we started acting."

I simply nod as she takes my hand, then stand and follow her out.

It seems I have my solution. No more watching. I like the sound of that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She's doing it again. Watching me. Her intense brown eyes taking in every move I make. It drives me insane.

She thinks I don't notice. And I let her think that. I know she has feelings for me; her eyes give her away every time.

So I watch her struggle, watch her try to mask her feelings. When the time is right I'll let her know they're mutual. But I've promised myself I'll let her figure this out for herself. Not make her feel pressured. I'm scared she'll run if I move do.

Working with her is hard. I can feel her eyes on me. Slowly trailing over my body, lingering on every curve. She distracts me so much. I have enough to deal with fighting my traitorous body whenever she's around, stopping myself kissing her or touching her. So having to feel her eyes on me is too much to bare sometimes.

I was grateful when she disappeared, no doubt taking herself off to a quiet corner of the lab. It gave me a chance to breath, to try to focus on work.

I even managed it for an hour or so. Until the urge to see her became too much. I had the misfortune of being caught by Hodges as I searched for Sara. I feign interest as he tells me about the techniques he's using on the evidence, all the while wondering why the hell he called me in if he has no results.

He's still talking as I shift my gaze to the corridor. My stomach flips as I see her. Standing still, eyes on me. She's lost in thought; the lust is clear in her eyes though. Oh, how I'd love to make whatever fantasy she's daydreaming right now a reality. I almost whimper as she gently bites her bottom lip.

I want to go to her. If I don't kiss her soon I'll kill someone out of pure frustration. I can't take it any more.

I'm about to move when her daydream is interrupted. She mumbles what I assume to be an apology at the idiot who bumped into her and returns her eyes to me. She looks right at me and I hold her gaze. Hoping she'll somehow see what I'm feeling. A second later she turns and walks away.

I have to do something. I can't go on like this. I have to take a chance and hope she's ready.

I find her in the locker room. She doesn't even look up until I touch her. Her eyes meet mine as I kneel in front of her.

I trail my fingers along her cheekbones. "So beautiful." Leaves my mouth before I even think it. But I don't mind, I need her to know how I feel.

With that in mind I lean in slowly. Brushing my lips against hers. I keep the kiss short, almost chaste. But the intent was clear.

The mood shifts as soon as I kiss her. As if that was all she'd been waiting for. She makes the next move, slowly leaning in. My heart rate picks up as I realise she's about to kiss me.

She's shaking, I can feel it as she kisses me, as her fingers tangle in my hair and she pulls me to her. I let her control the kiss, loving every second of it. Finally getting to feel her like this.

A tiny voice at the back of my mind reminds me that we're at work. But all thoughts of appropriateness disappear when I feel her tongue flick my bottom lip.

Without hesitation I move to deepen our kiss. And just as our tongues meet she pulls away. The guttural moan she makes as we part sends a shiver down my back and leaves me wanting to hear it over and over again. I know why she stopped, and I know I wouldn't have had the will power to do the same.

She looks gorgeous right now, eyes closed, breath slightly laboured. I can't help smiling.

"No more watching Sara. It's time we started acting." I say softly, not wanting to break the moment.

I take her hand as I get to my feet, she nods and follows me.

I have no idea where we go from here, but I know I'm not letting her go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Sam**


End file.
